The LEGO Powerpuff Girls Movie
The LEGO Powerpuff Girls Movie is a 2025 computer-animated superhero film based on the 1998 animated TV series of the same name, as well as the 2016 reboot. It is the eighth installment of The LEGO Movie franchise. Plot The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are three superheroes who begin to save the world from the forces of evil in Townsville. Cast * Amanda Leighton as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls * Kristen Li as Bubbles, the cutest member of the Powerpuff Girls * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup, the toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, the main antagonist of the film who is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-enemy * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, a scientist and the Powerpuff Girls' mentor and father figure * Olivia Olson as Bliss, the long-lost member of the Powerpuff Girls who helps them stop Mojo Jojo and his gang * Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville (aka the Mayor) **Kenny also voices the Narrator * Grey Griffin as Mrs. Bellum, the Mayor's beautiful secretary * Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Keane, the kindergarten teacher of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten * Joshua Rush as Mitch Mitchelson, the school bully who is the closest friend of the Powerpuff Girls * Bill Hader as Him, a demonic monster and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Albert Brooks as Fuzzy Lumpkins, a large pink monster and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Haley Mancini as Princess Morbucks, a spoiled little girl and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Angelina Jolie as Sedusa, a mistress of disguise with snake-like hair and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Luke Wilson as Ace, the leader of the Ganggreen Gang and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Taron Egerton as Snake, a member of the Ganggreen Gang and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Richard Kind as Grubber, a member of the Ganggreen Gang and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Collin Dean as Li'l Arturo, a member of the Ganggreen Gang and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Gabriel Iglesias as Big Billy, a member of the Ganggreen Gang and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Ryan Reynolds as Bossman, the leader of the Amoeba Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Chadwick Boseman as Junior, a smallest member of the Amoeba Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * John Turturro as Slim, a tallest member of the Amoeba Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Tom Holland as Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Ed Speleers as Boomer, a member of the Rowdyruff Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Charlie Sheen as Butch, a member of the Rowdyruff Boys and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Ginnifer Goodwin as Berserk, the leader of the Powerpunk Girls and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Kaley Cuoco as Brat, a member of the Powerpunk Girls and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen * Lana Parrilla as Brute, a member of the Powerpunk Girls and a member of Mojo Jojo's henchmen Trivia * Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li and Natalie Palamides reprise their roles in the LEGO version after the reboot, as well as cast members of both the original and the reboot. * The LEGO versions of the Powerpuff Girls were debuted in LEGO Dimensions to appear in the film. * The running time for this film is 107 minutes. Reception The LEGO Powerpuff Girls Movie received positive reviews from fans and critics. Some fans say it's like The LEGO Batman Movie mixed in with both the original 1998 TV show and the 2016 reboot while some critics say it was enjoyable as The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Category:LEGO Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Superhero films